Three's a Tragedy
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: When an alluring acquaintance spends a night of abandoned emotions with a curious woman, an obsession she never could've fathomed sends her life in a dangerously enticing freefall.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: I myself am not sure who I'm rooting for in this, I have a feeling I will pander.

* * *

"Hello, earth to Langston..." She snapped out of her daze at the sound of the smooth voice.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I asked if you were hungry." John chuckled at the blank expression on her face.

"Oh, no I'm good. After we get settled in we should go downtown for the night." Langston said.

"Sounds good." John said as he picked up one of the last boxes sitting in the yard.

"John? I'm glad you came with me." She gazed at him with a look of guilt in her eyes. He hated that she felt like she dragged him from California to Missouri, it was what he wanted to do.

"Look," he set the box down and walked over to her. "this is home, you belong here. And _I _belong with you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked.

* * *

"I can't believe half these places are still here." Langston hung on John's arm as they walked down the sidewalk. The Missouri nightlife had gone from the simple weekend carnival she remembered as a kid to essentialy the Las Vegas of the mid-west.

"Which one was your favorite?" John couldn't help but be amused at her excitement.

"Mr. Rose's candy shop, next block over." Langston said. "Can we go see if it's still there in the morning?"

"Of course." John said. "That club looks cool, is it new?" John noted a line formed outside a building glowing from ultraviolet lights.

"Must be, wanna go?"

"I'm down if you are."

"Then let's go." Langston winked, taking John's hand and falling in the long, but moving line.

* * *

"Woo, I almost forgot how hard it is to keep up with you." Langston fanned herself as she took a seat at the bar.

"That's ok, you keep up in other places." He crooned in her ear. "Get yourself a drink, I'm gonna hit the men's room before we go." John rubbed the back of her neck before he walked off.

"Coke and Rum, please." Langston said. The bartender made up the drink and handed it to her. "Thank you." She smiled. She took a slow sip before she spun around on the barstool, John still wasn't back.

"This seat taken?" Langston looked over at the man standing to her right. His voice was polite enough, but his eyes were anything but innocent.

"Oh, um, I guess not."

"Thanks." He said with a smirk. "Captain and Cola." He told the bartender. Langston lowered her head and giggled.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"No, no. Just, I guessed you would order that." She said.

"Is that right?"

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded.

"I'm Randy." He extended a hand out to her. His arm slightly flexed, she'd never seen a physique that impressive since she met John.

"Langston." She slipped her hand in his, which he was slow to let go of.

"Pretty name. So Langston, are you new here?"

"I actually grew up here. I moved to California a couple years ago, but I couldn't stay away." Langston said.

"A girl true to her roots, I can respect that." Randy nodded, eyeing her up and down. Langston studied his handsome face, there was something calling out to her about him, she just couldn't wrap a finger around it.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Your eyes, look really familiar..."

"Well-"

"Hey babe, you ready?" John came up from behind and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, of course. Oh, this is my first new friend here apparently." Langston looked at Randy. "Randy, this is my boyfriend John."

"How's it goin'?" Randy asked before taking a swig of his drink.

"It's goin'." John replied.

"Will I see you around, Randy?"

"I'm sure you will." Randy winked subtely at her.

"Ok, it was nice meeting you." Langston smiled before she hopped off the barstool.

" 'Night." Randy's eyes were fixed softly on Langston as he watched her walk away.

* * *

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Langston rolled over into John's arms.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, did you know that guy from someplace?"

"I don't know, he looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Why?"

"He was totally digging you, you know that right?" John looked down at her as he stroked her hair.

"What? No, he was just being nice." Langston said.

"I'm a man, Langston. I know the moves." John said.

"Well even if he was, it'd be a waste of time." Langston sat up on her elbows and kissed him. "I only have eyes for you."


	2. Chance encounter

" I shoulda been here half an hour ago." Langston said as she hurried up the stairs outside a large marble building.

"Would you relax, you're still early. You're gonna do fine." John said.

"I hope so. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it. I love you, call me when you're done."

"Alright, I love you too." She threw her phone back in her purse. " 'Scuse me, sorry, sorry." Langston rushed through clusters of people in the building's lobby to get to the front desk. "Hi, I have a 9 o'clock appointment with Mr. Gerard?"

"What's your name, dear?" The lady behind the granite desk asked.

"Langston Baxter."

"Mmm-hmm, take this slip up to his office on the 4th floor and you're all set." The lady smiled, handing over a small yellow piece of paper.

"Thank you." Langston nodded, hurrying towards the elevator.

* * *

"Donald Gerard." Langston stopped in front of a large oak door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in!" A voice called on the other side of the door.

"You must be Ms. Baxter." A fairly aged man came around large desk and shook her hand. "Have a seat, have a seat. I've been looking over your credentials Ms. Baxter and you're certainly more than qualified..."

"I am-of course, yes." She cringed on the inside at the stumble.

"There's only one thing that concerns me." Mr. Gerard said as he looked through her papers.

"Oh?"

"This here is a music agency, you've done your time at fashion and corporate agencies. Would you be able to handle the adjustment, all things considered?" Gerard asked.

"Absolutely, I'm up to the task."

"Well then, let's not waste any more of my time. I'll have my secretary give you a call and we'll set you up first thing Monday morning." Mr. Gerard winked as he passed her his card across the desk.

"Thank you, so much. I'll see you Monday." Langston stood up and shook his hand firmly.

* * *

Langston was beaming as she practically skipped down the sidewalk. John had promised a celebratory dinner over the good news and she thought the occasion fitting for some candy from Mr. Rose's shop.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Langston said to herself when she walked in the small shop. Fruit chews in the left corner, the nuts to the right, chocolates in the center, and licorice, her favorite on the right wall.

"Now that I wasn't expecting." Randy was amused when Langston jumped a little.

"Hi Randy." She smiled.

"Black licorice. That's an...intense choice for such a sweet girl." His eyes never left hers.

"Yeah, it's more like an addiction now. I blame my grandad." She laughed. "What about you, what's your pleasure?"

"I'm partial to chocolate-covered cashews myself." He said as he grabbed a bag from a wooden barrel. "So, how are you likin' it back home so far?"

"Good, actually. I just got a job today."

"Well congratulations. The licorice is on me today."

"That's so nice of you." Langston stifled some giggles while Randy was at the register. He held the door open for her as they walked out.

"Nice talkin' to you. And good luck with the job." Randy's voice was dark and smooth, even in the simplest of words.

"Thanks, for the licorice too."

"See ya around." Randy nodded, looking her up and down before he walked away. Langston stood there for a moment. That wasn't a come on, it couldn't have been. A girl like her would never be his type. And even if not, he wasn't her...definitely wasn't hers.


	3. Third Impressions

"Yep I'm actually getting ready now. Of course we're still coming to see you this weekend. Alright, mmm-hmm. Love you mom, bye." Langston tossed her phone on the dresser, scrambling around the room.

"My pearl earrings, what'd I do with my pearl earrings? I coulda sworn I had them out." She muttured to herself as she rummaged through her jewelry box.

"Looking for these?" John stood behind her in the mirror holding the studs in his hand.

"I've been looking all over for them, where'd you find them?"

"On the bathroom sink, where you left them." John teased.

"You're amazing." Langston whispered before leaning up to kiss him.

"Take a deep breath, better?"

"Much." She sighed. John chuckled and took her face in his hands.

"I love you, have a good day."

* * *

"Excuse me, could someone- I just need to-" Langston couldn't hold anyone's attention long enough to finish a sentence. "Guess manners weren't in the job description." Langston huffed.

"You must be new..." A girl holding a stack of files came from Langston's left.

"Yeah, I was just wondering where the boss' office is so I could get my desk assignment?" Langston said.

"Turn around, ace." The girl motioned behind Langston with a nod.

"Oh...thanks." Langston said. The girl with long blonde hair looked her up and down and snickered.

"What?"

"If you make it past a week it'll be a miracle." She purred, turning on a heel and walking away. Langston brushed it off and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Come in!" A voice called from the other side.

"Hello?" Langston waited as the man fumbled around in a wardrobe in the far corner of the room.

"Sorry I-" Randy turned around and paused, "Langston." Something in his eyes were more pleased than they were surprised.

"You're my-my boss?" Langston could only manage to get that much out as she tried to get over the somersaults her stomach was doing.

"For the week anyway. So it's Mr. Orton to you from now on." He suddenly didn't look so friendly.

"Oh...ok."

"I was kidding. Breath." He said. "Your file says you're a Windows pro, which makes you priceless to me." Langston bit back a smile as Randy thumbed through her file. "Can you draft up 7 stockholders' reports by day's end?"

"Sure."

"Then get to it." Randy stood up and handed her a folder. She stood up and took it in her hand, but neither let go of it.

"Uh..."

"Yes?" Randy tilted his head.

"I don't know where my desk is." Langston said, as if they were sharing a secret.

"Right outside my office." A slight curve met his lips when he informed her.

* * *

Every so often, Langston found herself looking over at Randy's office. He always seemed like he walked on clouds, it threw her off seeing him in action. She could only imagine the chewing out he was giving people, the intense look on his face only told half the story.

"Randy?"

"Langston, come in." The look on his face seemed to ease.

"The reports like you wanted?" She handed them over.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can do?" She asked.

"Go on home and rest. You're gonna need it."

"Alright then, goodnight." Langston said.

"Be safe." Randy nodded before she walked away.

* * *

"Hey babe." John leaned over Langston and kissed her temple.

"Hi."

"How was work?"

"It was...interesting." Langston said.

"Were people nice?"

"Not really." Langston laughed as she typed on her laptop.

"Well I wanna hear all about it over dinner." John russeled the top of her head before walking off.

**One new email**

Langston clicked the notification.

**From: rorton80**

**To: lbax29 **

**" Great job today, I'm impressed. Guess there's a first time for everything."**


End file.
